Their Return
by Malorie Chan
Summary: Natsu and Happy finally return from their year long training trip but something feels a bit off to them. What will they do? First fanfic in three years! I hope you like it. Based of chapter 416! With Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

_Her eyes shimmered that beautiful brown that reminded him of the stars that he slept under every night on his journey._

_Her bright, and radiant smile that he loved so much rivaled that of the sun that rested over the world during the day. Raising up every morning in hope of a promising new day._

_Her hair as light and shimmers like silk being carried away by the wind that he and his blue partner traveled through almost daily, heading to a new journey. _

Every Day he'd reminded himself of his exuberant partner. Whether or not he wanted to think of her, someway or another his mind would drift off and think about her and her many genuine qualities. He'd come to terms of his feelings of love towards the celestial mage, but decided not to tell her right away. Today, exactly one year after he left that dreaded letter on her table, he was returning home.

He was less than a few miles away to the town of Magnolia heading to his home, the Fairy Tail guild to greet his family he missed so much. He missed the guild so much. How it reeked of booze, the fights that would break out under its roof every day, and the bustling noise of miscellaneous conversations and laughter that rang throughout the hall. Oh, how he can't wait to have a few plates of Mirajane's delicious fire chicken.

'But first, I'll go see Lucy! I should go and apologize,and maybe get a haircut from her crab guy!' He thought enthusiastically as he raked a hand through is now overgrown pink hair. As he reached the peak of the hill that gave a magnificent view of Magnolia, he spared no time looking out to the town and sprinted to the bustling city.

The citizens of the town were acting a bit out of the ordinary when the pinkette and his cat friend sprinted past. They gave looks of shock and...sorrow? 'This is weird,' he thought, 'Probably because I was gone so long.'

He finally stopped a few building away from her apartment, so he can let his buddy, Happy, catch up to him, and also so he can catch his breath. Exhaustion wasn't the cause of it, though. Far from it, actually. It was the fact that he was sprinting and his heart was about to beat out of his chest due to the excitement he was feeling to see his blond friend.

'Geez I've been so looking forward to seeing everyone, I didn't even this what Lucy might try to do to me. Will she lecture me? Yell? I don't know. But, as long as I'm not on the wrong side of her Lucy Kick, I should be fine. I hope.' he gulped, ' Maybe she'll go easy on me If I don't go through her window this one time'

"Let's go Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!"

They ran into the entrance way, and dashed up the stairs only to be stopped by her landlady at the top. She looked a bit older (if actually possible) but finally decided to ditch that atrocious outfit that only Lucy can pull off.

"She's not here," she said plainly. Natsu and Happy stopped mid step and glanced at the old lady.

"Then where is she?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." The pair give her one more quick glance of suspicion before continuing their way to her room.

They finally reached her door, and wasted no time coming in. Natsu slammed the door open, nearly ripping it off of the hinges.

"Lucy! We're Home!" Happy shouted across the apartment.

"Lucy! How are ya!" Natsu bellowed after. They waited a little waiting for a response from their favorite blond, but nothing came. He and Happy searched her entire apartment; Her kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. Happy made extra sure that she wasn't hiding my looking through all her undergarments just in case. Eventually they met up empty-handed.

"Natsu? Maybe Lucy's at the guild." Happy concluded, completely unaware of the pink laced panties on his head.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Natsu flung the undergarment of his partners head, and they both jumped out of the window, heading towards the guild.

They both raced to the location of the guild. Optimism and joy overflowing their emotions as they were thinking what they'll do once they barge into the guild doors like they used to. They rounded the last corner to the guild only to see...

Nothing.

Nothing but rubble and litter everywhere. Natsu and Happy stopped in their tracks once they saw what was before them.

"Natsu," Happy's eyes began to water, "Where's the guild? They were gonna rebuild it, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Natsu clenched his fist, looking down to his feet that were leading him to the center of the debris, "They were." A single tear escaped from his eye.

'What? Where's the guild? Where was everyone? Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel? Everyone? Where are they?! Were we attacked again? No, I've would've heard something when passing through towns. Or, Did they just not rebuild it? Or did they rebuild it somewhere else? Yes, that has to be it!'

"Happy. Were going home. Someone had to of left a note or something for us." He wiped the tears off of his face, and put on a mask of determination, trying to hide his worry from his little buddy.

In a futile attempt to stop his crying he finally managed to respond with a whispered, "Aye."

Natsu hopped off of the rubble and ran to his and Happy's place, Happy close behind, desperate for answers.

They busted into their home and dropped their bag on the floor. They searched everywhere for a message of some sort from their guild mates. Eventually, both their eyes settled on a neatly wrapped letter with their names written neatly on the front, settled on their living room table. Happy flew over Natsu's shoulder as he tore open the envelope and opened the letter. Immediately he recognized the writing to be Lucy's from all the times he and Happy had read through her stories. He began thoroughly scanning the words on the page.

_Dear Natsu, and Happy,_

_If you're reading this, you've finally returned home. I'm glad. I miss you both so much and I wish I could greet you on your arrival. Unfortunately, I wish this was an exciting return at the guild with all our nakama. But, since the guild disbanded, everyone has gone their own way. So, you see, a cheerful arrival like that is near impossible now. I don't even know where everyone has gone. All I really know is that Gray and Juvia set out on their own journey, Erza went to do some personal training of her own, and Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna left to find a way to make a living. Cana, she's the only one I've been able to keep in touch with. Other than that, I don't know. I Don't know where Levy-chan is, Wendy, even Laxus, but that was kind of expected. But, that got me thinking. Everybody's gone their own ways to get stronger somehow. I think it might good to begin my own journey. To become stronger. I've always felt a bit weak when we all went on missions together. So I guess now would be a good time as any to make myself stronger. So when we return, when can go on more journeys together, even though we can't pick up missions at Fairy Tail. We'll think of something. after all, it's more fun when we're together, right? Anyway, sorry for rambling. Hope to see you two soon!_

_See Ya Soon!_

_Love Lucy._

Natsu sat down on his hammock. Bangs covering his face and hands on his face as he registered what he had just read. Everyone has gone their own way. Lucy, Gray, Erza, everyone. And the guild was disbanded. How could master even think of doing something like that? Was he mad?

'Why?' He thought, 'Why like this? why now?! There's no one left. only me and Happy. Even Lucy's gone!' He let out all his held tears, and let out a sob. No reason to hold back anymore. Happy walked to the letter that sat in front of the pinkette's feet, and clutched in into his tiny chest. He finally realized what was happening and started crying as well. They're alone. With only each other. What can they do know?

They stayed in silence for a while after that. The occasional sob echoing through their quiet house. They both didn't say anything. Just laid their, thinking. Thinking of what to do now. Should they join a new guild? No, that would be betraying his family. but, how would they find work then? The two have only known fighting their whole lives, so doing something other than that was out of the question. Eventually, a loud growl coming from his exceed friend pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Sorry." Happy spoke.

"It's alright, little buddy. I'm hungry, too." He stood up. Trying to put on a brave face as good as he can for his friend. Igneel had always told him to stand up when things went bad, so that's exactly what he'd do. He grabbed Happy and nestled him into his arms, and headed out to the closest food place they can find, which ended up being a bar near the entrance of the woods.

As they entered, Happy escaped from Natsu's grasp and headed to the main bar area and scanned the menu. Natsu walked over to him to see what he'll be having as well. He nestled down onto the stool next to a brunette nursing a mug of ale.

"Excuse me, miss!" Natsu called the bartender over.

"What will you be having today?" she asked as she whipped out her order book.

"We'll have one whole chicken please, so fish, and water. Right Happy?"

'Happy?' The brunette questioned. 'Can it be?'

"Aye."

'It is, isn't it? Well, one way to find out.'

"Coming right up! The bartender strutted off to the kitchen to get their orders.

The brunette took a large gulp of her ale, and looked over to the pair seated next to her. Her eyes widened.

"N-Natsu? Happy?" They looked over to towards the voiced that called their names, and were stunned.

"Cana?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're finally back, eh?" she spoke, patting Happy's head as he snuggled in between her arms.

"Yeah we are." Natsu said, "What about you? why are you here?"

She looked away, "Didn't you hear *hic* Master disbanded the guild about a year ago. Right after you left."

"Yeah. We know."

Happy felt the depressing aura between the two and decided that he needed to do something about it, "So Cana, what have you been doing?" he asked, leaving the card mages arms and settled on the bar counter.

She looked down to her newly refilled ale, brushing her thumb gently on the mouth of the mug. "Nothing really. Just picking up a few jobs here and there from the cerberus guys so I can get by, ya know?" She took a sip of her drink. " How about you? I know you've just came back. I've tried to track your locations with my cards before for Lucy and the others, but I couldn't catch a read on you two at all. It's like you two just vanished or somethin'. Guess not though, *Hic* considering you're here now, and all. You've all had us worried- especially Lucy."

"Have you heard from Lucy?" The fire mage asked.

"Yeah actually. She keeps in touch. Says that she doesn't want to lose her nakama. I wish everyone was like that. Everyone else left without so much as a goodbye. It had me a bit worried, but I'm sure they're all fine. They're from Fairy Tail, after all." she grinned at him.

"Yeah." he smirked back 'They're fine. They're all the strongest people I know.' Cana's little speech certainly made him feel a lot better about the situation at hand. But something kept nagging at him.

"So you know where Lucy is?"

"Geez. First time we see each other in a year, and ya already about to run off again? Man, you need to learn how to take a break." He slumped back into the stool, looking down at his newly arrived foos. Cana chucked, and gave him a firm pat on his back, "Don't get so mopey, kid! I was just kiddin'. I'll tell ya where she is." As Cana shuffled through her purse, she finally whipped out a card with Lucy's face on it. She casted magic on the card, and it spoke up,

" Lucy Heartfilia, Current Location: Hargeon." She stuffed the card neatly back into her bag.

"There ya go."

"Thanks, Cana!" he turned to Happy who was nibbling contently on his fish. "Well, Happy? Wanna stop by Hargeon?"

"Aye!"

Natsu swallowed his food in one bite and chugged all the water. Happy made his way towards the door with his dragon slayer friend in tow.

"Hold it, you two" They stopped in their tracks and faced the brunette, " Don't you think it's a bit late to go? You should get some rest. Go home."

"Aye!" They both saluted her and went home to get some rest.

(Timeskip to the morning)

The next morning Natsu and Happy took (much to Natsu's reluctance) a train to cut time to Hargeon. Within a few hours of the dragon slayer complaining and concerned looks from the other passengers, they finally made it. Natsu collapsed onto the stations pavement, and Happy was trying to get him to his feet, but to no avail.

A few minutes of dry-heaving and cringing, Natsu's motion sickness subsided and they continued their search for Lucy. It wasn't very long until they heard a loud screech coming from a nearby magic shop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS DENEB IS 50,000J?! THAT'S AN OUTRAGE! I'm sorry I can't take you up on the offer." That's when a beautiful blond came marching out of the shop in the opposite direction of the two, completely oblivious of their presence.

Natsu was stuck in his tracks when he saw the girl. It's was Lucy. No mistaking it. The way her hair glowed under the sun, the way her pouch strapped on her side jingled of all her keys, and her whip accompanied it. Yep, that was definitely Lucy.

Happy took no time to let the girl get out of their sight and dashed to her, "LUUCCYY!"

The girl turned around to be hit in the chest by a blue cat and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around the exceed and looked down at him," Happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu finally proved that that was really Lucy, and ran to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"N-Natsu?" she questioned as her face was buried in his chest. "You're back," she smiled.

He rested his chin on her head as she snuggled closer, "Yea."

They stayed like that for a minute or two. Reveling in each other's presence that they've both missed so much.

"I'm glad," she spoke in his chest, trying to hide her forming blush on her face as he tried to look at her,"I'm glad that you're finally back.

Natsu nodded, with only a "Hmm," as a reply.

Lucy felt squirming from her arms, and a, "Guys! I'm dying here!" They both looked down to see their tiny blue partner being squished in between their bodies. The two quickly broke their embrace, and the celestial mage freed him and he landed gracefully on the ground, staring up.

"Oops. Sorry Happy," She apologized, turning away from them trying to hide her now very noticeable blush. As she was trying to calm it down, until she remembered something. Immediately that redness on her face from embarrassment turned into one of rage and anger. She glared up to the pinkette before her. "Wait a minute! You two think you can just up and leave with just a letter saying goodbye?! How much of an idiot can you two be?! You could've said goodbye in person. What if I wanted to go? You had everyone so wor-" Natsu started laughing as he played with the back of his long hair, "What is so funny?! Do you not know I'm trying t-" she was cut off my the dragonslayer pulling her into another tight embrace.

"Lucy! It's so good to see ya! I've missed you alot!" He pulled her a bit closer to her. She sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt.

"How'd you even find me?" she asked.

"Cana."

"I should've known." after a few more moments of prolonged silence, Lucy spoke once more, " You know, I've really missed you. Alot." She slightly pushed her face into his chest to hide her face, and unconsciously tightened her grip on his shirt. "Y-you're not - You're not leaving again, are you?" she whispered.

"No." he responded plainly, " I've lost too much this time, and I'm not gonna lose anymore. Not if I can help it."

"I'm sorry." Natsu unwrapped one of his arms and held her chin gently, managing to pull her to face him. She noticed how close they were, how they were only a few centimeters apart, but did nothing about it. She found it comforting in a way. ' He's gotten more attractive. I didn't even think it was possible." She thought making a blush form on her face.

"Don't be. None of this was your fault." he looked into her eyes. just like he remembered them _Her eyes shimmered that beautiful brown that reminded him of the stars that he slept under every night on his journey._

"I know. But still. " he unhanded her chin and wrapped it around the small of her back, and buried his face into her vanilla scented hair, trying to hide the grief on his face.

"Everyone's gone. They've all gone their own way."

"I know. " she said, "But, at least we all have each other. And besides, we'll all see each other again we'll all cross paths eventually"

That seemed to brighten his mood, if only a little. "Yeah. You're right. We'll always have each other's back. Cause no matter how we change in the future, we'll always be Fairy Tail."

Lucy pulled away to arms length to see his face, and flashed him that smile he loved so much.

_Her bright, and radiant smile that he loved so much rivaled that of the sun that rested over the world during the day. Raising up every morning in hope of a promising new day._

He grinned back at her, happy to see her smiling again. He brushed one of her soft tendrils of hair behind her ear, giving him the chance to feel it again.

_Her hair as light and shimmers like silk being carried away by the wind that he and his blue partner traveled through almost daily, heading to a new journey._

"Hey guys. Can we stop being all mushy gushy so we can all go home?" Almost (more like completely) forgotten Happy spoke up, but that didn't stop the two to stop gazing at each other.

"Yeah. Lets head back home. For new adventures." Natsu spoke in reply. Lucy nodded in agreement. Happy sprouted his wings and flew right between them.

"You Liiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"Shut it you stupid cat!"

End.

Hey guys! I hope you like this. It's my first fanfic in 3 years! I didn't realize how long ago my last written piece was. Well, I've finally picked up writing again, so hopefully I'll be writing again.

Thanks for reading R&R! :3


End file.
